The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
A commonly known method for producing a toner includes melt-kneading toner materials including a binder resin and a nigrosine pigment using a twin-screw extruder, and performing cooling, pulverization, and classification processes. A toner that can be suitably used for image formation can be obtained through a method as above by synthesizing the binder resin in the presense of styren using at least one of fumaric acid and maleic acid as a raw material monomer. Specifically, an image that has high density and that is free from fogging can be formed by using a toner obtained as above.